Along Came A Spider
by XXSesshomaru'sFutureLoverXX
Summary: Ridding a man of his lustful heart was too impossible for her to accomplish. But she promised herself that she will continue to try no matter what he does to her or what the consequences are.
1. Silence Is Not Golden

**Hello my dearest friends/readers! My imagination began going insane, so I decided to put down the first part of a new story. Keep in mind that this story contains sexual content, bondage, tentacles, and mentions of rape. If this disturbs you, I suggest you click the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha…**

Along Came A Spider

The young priestess sighed quietly as she watched a dark flower "dance" in the cold breeze.

"You know Micheala that silence of yours is really starting to annoy me."

Ignoring the male voice that suddenly appeared behind her, Micheala kept her view on the outside, hoping her tear-stained face wouldn't be noticed.

"Micheala, you better talk to me, or else things will get unpleasant for you."

Despite the threat, Micheala remained silent; that is until she felt the back of her dress being roughly grabbed.

"If you won't talk to me Micheala, then I'll just have to force you then."

She was then slammed against a wall with her hands being held behind her by one of the man's green tentacles.

"Prepare yourself Micheala."

In a moment too soon, the young priestess felt sharp teeth dig into her neck and claws running down her to scream in pain.

"Naraku…please it hurts!" Micheala begged in between tears.

Naraku chuckled darkly as he released Micheala's neck and arm then turning her around, forcing her to look at him. He then proceeded to lick the blood that ran down her neck and arm. Soon, the half-demon looked at her with bloodied lips.

"Finally, there's the voice that I've been longing to hear."

He then pinned Micheala down to the floor and began licking the blood off his lips, making her shudder.

"You know I hate being ignored Micheala. Now thanks to your stubbornness, your blood had to be shed." Naraku then chuckled darkly as he ran one of his tentacles down Micheala's face.

"Either way, the delicate taste of your blood has always pleased me. However…"

Naraku moved closer and whispered darkly in Micheala's ear…

"Your sweet tasting blood or anything else can never compare to that beautiful body of yours."

Using two other tentacles, Naraku once again bound Micheala's hands behind her while the other was used to bind her legs together.

"Naraku, why are you doing this?" she asked as the grip on her delicate body slightly tightened. The half-demon snickered as he lifted her bonded frame and held her eye-level to him.

"I'm doing this for two reasons." He replied while cupping her face. "First, you are the only one who can give me what I want and second…" Naraku leaned over and whispered harshly in her ear.

"I told you things would get unpleasant for you."

**Just a few author's notes:**

**1. I AM NOT A SADIST!**

**2. If Naraku was in a relationship, this is how I would see it.**

**3. I am an angst writer, but like I said, NOT A SADIST.**

**I just wanted to make that point clear. Anyway I hope the first part went well and if so, I will continue.**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Silence Results In A Punishment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha**

Along Came A Spider

Goosebumps ran down Micheala's spine as Naraku brought her into his bedroom and roughly slammed her onto the purple and black silk covered bed. The half-demon had released her legs, but had her arms bound to the headboard using the same tentacle he had been using earlier.

"Naraku…please…" Micheala feebly begged as she eyed the half-demon carefully. The black-haired man darkly chuckled at her plea as he loomed over her fragile body. "Micheala, you ignored my warning, despite my threat and like I said, I have to make things unpleasant for you." Before Micheala had a chance to react to his statement, the half-demon had crashed his lips against hers while his hands went onto start unfastening the laces securing the dress to her body. The priestess reluctantly returned Naraku's kiss when she felt her dress being pulled down to her lower stomach. Releasing her lips, Naraku began groping her breasts, and enjoying her expression as he slowly dug his nails into the mounds, breaking the skin and releasing blood that began to run down her stomach. Micheala pulled at her "bonds" as her dress was completely pulled off, exposing her fragile, pale body to the half demon.

"Naraku…please not now." The priestess begged tearfully.

Ignoring her plea, Naraku demonically snickered, then with the woman still bound, backed away from the bed and began removing his blue and purple kimono. Once the half-demon's body was exposed, Micheala felt her cheeks heat up.

Naraku had a very beautiful body. Muscular frame, his long onyx hair married perfectly with his alabaster skin and ruby-red eyes. The priestess always cursed herself for thinking this way about her captor, but there was no way of denying it.

Once again looming over the priestess, Naraku proceeded to bite the pressure point on her neck, and ignoring her screams of pain, locks his hips and enters her roughly, impaling everything in its path. With Micheala's cries and demands still going unheard, the half-demon tightened his grip on her arms, and pushed in harder and further. Once he reached his climax, Naraku pulled out and backed away from the bed, leaving Micheala drenched in blood, sweat, and tears.

"You have once again done well Micheala. I am proud of you."

After re-dressing, Naraku released her hands and then licked her neck until the bite marks healed. Just as Naraku turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder at the exhausted woman.

"See what happens when you disobey me?"

Once the half-demon left, Micheala curled up in the bloodstained sheets and wept.

. . .

Later on that day; after regaining her strength, Micheala got herself cleaned up and walked into the garden where she fell into the cool, damp grass.

"I've been here for two years, and each and every day, I grow more and more miserable."

Just as Micheala was about to break down, she felt a gentle hand grab her shoulder. Turning around, the priestess sees the child-figure that she had formed a bond with.

"Yes, Kanna, what is it?"

The albino child backed away from the priestess and let out an emotionless sigh.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while and I wanted to know how you've been faring."

Micheala merely shook her head, which pretty much gave Kanna the answer.

"I apologize that you had to go through it again. But you know that Naraku has his likes and dislikes."

Kanna once again puts her hand on Micheala's shoulder. "I will always be here for you and I am sure that at some point, things will get better."

Micheala let out a small smile. "Kanna may be right. I mean…what's the worst that could happen?"

**I hope you enjoyed it and once again, I am an angst writer, but I am NO SADIST! Enough of my ranting…stay tuned for more, and in the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Unwanted Request

**Hello dearest friends/readers! I want to thank those who are watching and favoring this piece. Thanks a bunch and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha**

Along Came A Spider

Over the next few days, Micheala had managed to keep herself as calm as possible by spending more time in the garden and talking to Kanna. She started eating again, but not enough to sustain her during the day, causing her to become weaker and weaker every day, worrying Kanna greatly.

"I must get as much comfort as possible; from Kanna and from myself. I don't know when or if Naraku will let me go, but until then, I have to make things as comfortable as I can."

With that, Micheala walked out of the garden (she was there this whole time) and quietly and carefully walked to her chambers to continue organizing her thoughts.

. . .

That night, Kanna was sitting on a windowsill playing with the laces in her dress until she was suddenly approached by Naraku.

"Kanna, I want to talk to you." The half-demon said in a firm voice. The albino child jumped off the windowsill and slowly walked towards the onyx-haired man. "Yes, Naraku, what do you need?"

"I want you to inform Micheala that she is to dine with me tonight, no exceptions." Naraku said bluntly. Kanna nodded in response just as the half-demon walked away.

. . .

Kanna sighed when Micheala immediately refused. "I'm sorry Micheala, but Naraku said no exceptions; so you must."

After a while of Kanna's begging and lectures, the priestess finally gave in, much to the albino child's delight…and dismay. "Thank you Micheala, now please get yourself cleaned up. I will be back in one hour." Once Kanna left the room, Micheala let out a sigh of both fear and disgust.

"I really don't want to see Naraku, let alone dine with him, but like Kanna said, I have no choice." With another sigh escaping her lips, the priestess slowly made her way to the large luxurious bathroom.

~One Hour Later~

Kanna continued to rummage through Micheala's wardrobe, trying to find a dress that the young woman would like.

"What about this one?" Kanna asked while holding a black and dark blue dress. Micheala shook her head slowly and as Kanna re-hung the dress and started looking through the wardrobe again, the priestess tightened the belt on her robe and looked down at her semi-pale hands.

"Is this one alright?" Micheala turned to the albino child who was holding a light purple dress with a transparent layer of white fabric over the skirt and long sleeves. It was simple, but at the same time beautiful.

"That one's alright." The priestess replied bluntly. Kanna handed Micheala the dress and helped her into the dress (at Micheala's request). Once she was dressed, the albino child began to work on her hair. As the process was going, Micheala let out another sigh.

"What's the matter Micheala?" The priestess looked back to the window. "Kanna, I'm sure you are very well aware that I don't want to have dinner with Naraku." Kanna tied the hair ribbon around Micheala's hair; holding it up in a fancy ponytail. "I know you don't, but who knows? Maybe it will go well."

"_I highly doubt that."_ Micheala thought as Kanna started applying make-up. Finally, the priestess was ready, and Kanna took her to the full length mirror. "See how beautiful you look? I don't like the fact that you have to go through with this, but like I said, maybe it will go well."

Kanna patted Micheala's shoulder then walked to the door. "I'll be back when everything's ready."

Once Kanna left the room, Micheala looked at her reflection again. But just as she was about to touch her reflection, a sudden bout of nausea struck her and before she knew it, she found herself in the bathroom throwing up. After rinsing out her mouth and re-applying the make-up, Micheala looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Nerves…please be nerves."

**Chapter Questions:**

**How will the dinner turn out?**

**Was Micheala's sudden nausea due to nerves?**

**These questions will be answered soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. A Possible Reason

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha…**

Along Came A Spider

Micheala steadily walked up the stairs with Kanna by her side. The fact that she had suddenly gotten sick still lingered in her mind, but she continued to dismiss it as nerves about this dinner with Naraku.

"Micheala, we're here." Kanna said bringing the priestess out of her thoughts. Micheala took a deep breath as Kanna opened two large oak doors, revealing the extravagant dining room where indeed, Naraku was waiting for her.

"Thank you Kanna, you may take your leave now." Naraku said almost immediately. The albino child silently nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Micheala alone with her frightening dinner partner.

Goosebumps began to run down the priestess' spine when Naraku pulled out her chair in a gentleman-like manner. As soon as she sat down, the half-demon twirled her hair and then whispered in her ear…

"Remember Micheala, your "games" infuriate me. Let's not let them happen again alright?"

The priestess silently nodded as she turned to the dizzying feast before her. Different foods ranging from simple soups to the most delectable cakes and pastries. Micheala gently took a few slices of meat from a nearby plate and began eating slowly, all while listening to Naraku's dark voice.

"I see you have not much to say tonight." Micheala kept her head down; now having ceased her eating. "I just don't really have much to say." The priestess lied.

"_I just don't want to talk to you that's why."_

Naraku began tapping his plate, which hardly had any food on it (he had the tendency to eat little to no food). "Micheala, look at me." The half-demon demanded. Micheala slowly looked up at Naraku, whose eyes were slowly filling up with anger and lust.

"Y-yes Naraku, what is it?" the priestess asked feebly.

Naraku rose from his seat and slowly made his way to Micheala's seat where he roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Didn't I just tell you that you weren't to play your little "silent game"?!" he asked darkly.

"But Naraku, I wasn't…" Micheala's response was halted by a hard squeeze to the face. "Don't lie to me Micheala; I saw it in your face that you were going to ignore me again." The half-demon released her face and walked out of the room…with Micheala in tow.

. . .

Micheala found herself being painfully dragged down the stairs, to her bedroom. She winced as her knees scraped against the steps and as Naraku's claws dug into her wrist. Once arrived, they arrived; the half-demon threw the woman inside and glared at her evilly.

"Your lies and disobedience…both will cost you dearly."

Naraku then slammed the door shut, leaving the priestess on the floor weeping.

A while after Naraku had left; Micheala walked over to her bed and without changing, curled up in the sheets and closed her eyes.

"_I knew this dinner wouldn't go right whether or not I talked to him. "_

Not long after closing her eyes, the priestess fell asleep, unaware of the events that were soon to come.

. . .

The next morning, Micheala woke up to the sound of small knocks on the door. Knowing immediately who the owner of the knocks were, she let the visitor in.

"Come in Kanna." The albino child walked in and sympathetically looked at the priestess. "I heard things didn't go well, and I'm very sorry."

Micheala took a quick sigh. "It's alright Kanna; I knew it wasn't going to go well anyway."

Suddenly another bought of heavy nausea struck, and Micheala found herself in the bathroom once again. Kanna noticed this and became concerned, but there was something that concerned her even more.

Micheala's face was as white as a sheet.

Once Micheala returned to the room, she sat on the bed and clutched her stomach, concerning Kanna even more.

"Micheala, are you sick by any chance?"

Unaware of herself, the priestess went on to explain her sudden illness before the dinner and just right now, giving the albino child a pretty good idea of what's going on.

Kanna sat beside the priestess and gently grabbed her hand.

"Micheala, I think you may be pregnant."

**I apologize for the quick dinner scene, but I couldn't figure out another way of putting it.**

**Chapter Questions:**

**Is Micheala pregnant?**

**If she is will she keep the baby?**

**Who knows! We will have to find out next time! Until then…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
